


Flea Market

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Co-workers, Coercion, Exhibitionism, Forests, Heterosexual Character, Inspection, M/M, Massage, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Garrett found a tick on him and everything stops. He heads to the bathroom, but he can't check his butthole without me. He gets inspected and explored, plus there's usually a random spectator involved.





	Flea Market

 

One hot day, as Garrett smoked a vape pen on the trail behind our office building, a tick jumped on him and he noticed it when he got back to his desk. Our building used to be a golf course clubhouse, which sits near the woods that lines the golf course. So snakes, salamanders, all kinds of shit was possible out there. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Garrett made a big deal out of killing the thing, kicking his desk chair back and getting everyone in data entry looking at him. He kinda noticed everyone staring at him and left the room, but I didn’t think about it and I needed to piss. 

When I entered the second floor bathroom, Garrett stood behind the stall door with his shorts and boxer briefs around his ankles, while equally fabulous Jonathan quietly stood at the solitary urinal. I needed to piss, but I had to wait on Jonathan. I tried not to think about it. Jonathan’s dark denim fit him too loose or he didn’t have any ass whatsoever. 

I couldn’t help but hear Garrett ache and moan as he tried searching every crevice of his body for fleas. He is really cute and his body would be a total flea market. I'd like to have a permanent extra large front door booth at that flea market. 

I looked through the crack of the bathroom stall, saw Garrett’s beautiful cock dangle and asked, “Are you doing alright in there, Garrett?” His cock looked completely unblemished and perfect. I freaked out, onnn the inside. My heart pounded. 

“No.” He huffed and said, “I’m trying to see if there are any more fleas hidden anywhere.” He craned his neck around, so I took full advantage of his distracted state and peered down the other side of the stall wall, down at Garrett’s bush, smooth cock and sack. His soft, circumcised cock wagged limp. 

I got off my tiptoes, got a good front view again, and said, “Well, sometimes it takes two to do a proper job.” I laughed knowing Jonathan would be confused. I'd love to include him in this.

The urinal flushed and Jonathan said, “What are you guys doing?” 

“I’m almost to the point of asking someone for help.” Garrett looked and said, “My butt is just too damn hairy to see anything.” 

“You really don’t like fleas.” I only thought about his supposed hairy butt. 

Jonathan turned, zipped up and asked, “Do you like fleas?” 

“I like butts.” I squeezed his right butt cheek, brushed by him to get to the urinal and said, “Sorry, I really have to pee.” 

He was shook, “Andy just squeezed my ass.” 

“I had to stand behind you a long time and didn't think you had an ass. I worried.” 

I heard Garrett opening the stall door with his pants still down, we saw his naked body a moment, and we all just looked at each other. Garrett’s cock plumped some. He fastly became erect, and I said, “Someone likes the attention.” 

“Shut up.” Garrett attempted to cover his astonishing erection. 

“Garrett, what’s happening to you? Are you hard?” Jonathan laughed and said, “Move your hands.” 

Garrett did it. He listened to Jonathan and Jonathan looked with me. Garrett blushed and jerked off. Jonathan scoffed loudly and looked at my reaction. I reached a hand out and held his balls. 

“Andy!” Garrett turned his back to us. 

“Well, pull your huge shirt up.” Jonathan pulled up Garrett’s long sleeved, blue plaid button up, which was way too large for him, and hung low and covered his ass. 

“Damn, Garrett. Nice ass.” 

His ass wasn't that hairy, but it was amazing enough for me to get hard and get Jonathan hard too. He saw me notice his growing mound, turned to wash his hands and our eyes met in the mirror. He dried his hands, grinned and adjusted his erection, while I massaged Garrett’s soft butt cheek. 

Garrett jerked off, as I felt of his ass. He smacked his hand and said, “Man, I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“Yeah, I'm going to my desk. You guys could get caught.” 

"Wait." 

"Nope." And Jonathan was gone. 

“Meet me at the top of the stairs, Garrett.” I exited the bathroom and went to Jonathan’s office. 

"Andy." 

"Do you mind if I close your door?" I closed it. 

"Dammit, Andy." 

"Fine. Whatever." I opened it. 

"What did you think I was going to say?" 

"Show it to me." 

"God, Andy." 

"I'm sorry. I know you're straight and married, but Garrett and I will be at the top of the stairs." 

"Interesting." Jonathan turned in his chair and went back to work. 

I rushed to the top of the stairs, where there was a landing and window but no doors leading anywhere. It was the fourth floor, but just a stairwell. 

Garrett came up the stairs and we both knew he was obviously willing to show me his hairy butt and then some. He wore his tan shorts with the sewn logo on both sides. He unfastened his belt, before turning around and pulling his shorts down. His butt wasn’t that hairy at all. It was small, round and fuzzy. 

“Andy, you gotta check me for fleas. I know I got hard and shit, but I'm starting to freak out again.” 

“So, you want me to look inside for fleas, because your butt cheeks aren't hairy at all?” I wanted assurance that he wanted me to touch and hunt before I really got started. There was a prolonged moment, where I just stared and soaked it all in. 

He reached behind, spread his cheeks open, exposed his curly, pink hole and said, “Yeah, Andy, look around here. I can’t see back there.” His voice was soft and simple, as his fingers clenched and spread his cheeks open. 

My dick got hard. I didn’t see any fleas, just sweet, sweet pink and perfect asshole, but I used my finger, dusted along his timid asshole and said, “I’m going to comb back some hair, okay?” I brushed his asshole and watched it hide. God, I wanted to devour him. 

“Okay.” He was worried I’d think I’d see something nasty, but told me, “It should be clean back there. I showered this morning and haven’t taken a shit today.” My finger wiped across his asshole and he said, “That feels weird." 

“It’s your asshole.” Drool escaped my weak mouth. 

“How’s it look?” 

I spread his ass myself and said, “Spread your cheeks more.” I noticed his feet couldn’t spread very well in his shorts and said, “Kick these off, but keep your shoes on. You can put them back on pretty quickly.” You know, in case someone happened to come upstairs and find us. 

He did as I obeyed and under his asshole, I could see his sack and hanging cock. I tried widening his legs, by mining through the hairs in his taint and Garrett said, “Geez, Andy, I can’t spread that far.” 

“I think I see one.” I bit below his asshole, but my sweaty nose dug into his nubile hole. He smelled clean, but also very masculine. 

“Please, get it.” Garrett pleaded, as he felt my nose press against his sweet asshole. It gave him the strangest sensation back there. 

I licked around his asshole and said, “I lost it. Got to wetten it back here to keep the hairs back.” 

“I can’t believe you’re tonguing my butt.” Garrett got so embarrassed. 

My tongue went wild. It licked his asshole like it meant it. “I’m tonguing your asshole. How does it feel?” 

“It’s good.” He chuckled and said, “Better keep looking.” He sighed, rolled his eyes back and took a deep breath, as I took great care in tickling his tight asshole with the tip of my tongue and gradually worked it harder and harder with my tongue penetrating his pliable asshole. Then I just ravished his asshole like a dog chewing his hide and Garrett made a high pitched honking sound, that felt like a mixture of shock, pleasure and submission. 

“Sometimes they like to sneak inside.” I used my pinky finger, stuck it all the way inside, felt his warmth surround my finger, but quickly I replaced it with my index finger. 

“Oh, Andy.” Garrett stood, as my finger felt his interior lining and danced along his sensitive ridges and grooves. He hadn’t ever had a finger in his ass before, but he was already thinking about trying it again when he was by himself. He couldn’t moan, but said, “I hope you find it soon.” 

“I don’t feel anything.” 

“That’s good. Take your finger out, please.” He had trouble saying the last part, as my finger mined and went in and out. 

“I don’t want to.” I pulled my finger out and pushed in two fingers. I moved them very quickly. 

Garrett hushed moans and said, “Uh, uh, uh, Andy. Uhh.” 

“You’re right it may have gone under here. Turn around.” I turned Garrett around and he sported a fluorescent erection, but I lifted his balls and nibbled beneath them. 

“Oh, Andy.” Garrett held his baseball cap. Yes, Garrett always wears a baseball cap. 

I didn’t stroke his cock, but I wanted to do it. I pushed his balls aside and searched below, as Garrett hushed moans of excitement. He watched me lick and suck up the sides of his loose nutsack. He sighed, as I glanced through his pubic hairs, but I had to touch his fascinating erection to move it away. 

“Oh, Andy, don’t do that. You’re going to make me bust.” 

I slowly stroked his pulsing cock, as his legs shook and he wanted to bust. His cockhead oozed precum, I looked up at him and said, “What if a tick or something crawled in here?” I used my thumb to push his urethra like a wet button. 

“Do they do that?” Garrett knew I was leading him astray, as I rubbed his slick precum around his juicy cockhead. 

“I have an idea.” I sucked down his petrified cock and Garrett nearly fell backwards, as his cock fell out of my mouth and I said, “I gotta suck everything out that I can.” I hid my teeth and sucked him hard and fast. 

Garrett held onto the wall and said, “I can’t believe you’re sucking my dick at work.” 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me.” I jerked him and sucked, as he gasped and groaned. 

“Touch my butt again.” Garrett was asking for it. 

I spun him around, took my erection out and said, “How about a little bit of this?” I introduced my fat cockhead to his tiny asshole, but Garrett walked it back and his ass ate my cock. I pumped him a few times and then let my cock get at home. 

“Oh fuck.” Garrett realized what was happening, but felt helpless to desire. Without thought, Garrett worked his ass up and down my cock and I was gonna let it fire. 

“Oh, Garrett.” I held his waist and pounded him, as my cock fired and spewed molten ejaculate I had been holding since seeing his body in the bathroom stall. My cock got inside of him just in time to regurgitate my forceful froth. He didn’t say a word, as I rode him and let my fluid seep deeper into him. I spasmed and steadied my thrusts. His ass felt hot around my thick and intruding cock. I didn’t want to pull out. I felt around his soft waist, down his chest and thin abs, and stroked his pointy cock. 

“Don’t come yet.” Garrett wanted me to keep fucking him and rode me as I gave him a reach around. 

“But I really want to eat your load.” I groped his sack. 

“Get around here.” Garrett turned around, jumped and said, “Shit, man.” 

“No, no, no.” AJ stood there and said, “I want to watch.” 

Garrett had his shorts up and said, “What?” 

I got on my knees, pulled Garrett’s erection out, and sucked him like there was a fire in the building. Garrett held my head, fucked my face, decided he liked being watched and had nothing to be ashamed of, thought about his biracial ex girlfriend’s glistening twat and gushed down my throat. He moaned, got on his tiptoes and poured onto my tongue. 

I swallowed and swallowed, and said, “God that was good.” 

“I really needed to get off.” Garrett moaned some, as I sucked his cock clean and kissed his balls. “I had a flea on me and I had Andy help see if there were any more.” 

"I thought you found a tick and we're looking for both? I don't really know."

“Right.” AJ didn’t believe us. 

“It's true. Haha.” I laughed. “One thing led to another and I'm going to take advantage of the situation.” 

AJ took Garrett’s cock, stroked him, turned Garrett around and kissed his neck, as he pulled his python out and pushed his sleek cockhead into Garrett’s wet asshole. I rubbed up AJ’s back, felt up his shirt and down his pants. I got his hairy ass out and he pulled his pants down some, as Garrett’s face became red and tears poured from his eyes. 

“Are you okay, Garrett?” 

AJ pulled out his enormous cock and said, “I'm sorry, Garrett.” AJ had a thick and long cock on him and giant balls. 

“Jesus. AJ, you got lucky.” I pulled his long meat. 

Garrett pulled his shorts up, looked at me and said, “I think I'll go back to my desk.” He saw AJ’s cock and said, “Damn, man, that was inside of me?”

“Yup. Almost the whole thing.” AJ laughed. 

“Wow.” Garrett stroked AJ and said, “I’ve never touched another guy’s dick before. I want to see what kind of mess it makes.” 

“Yeah, Garrett, not gonna lie, it's strangely hot with you jerking me off. And weird.” 

“This is a big dick.” 

“Balls too.” I also felt of AJ and said, “Let's get that ass out again. Garrett turned around, pulled his shorts off and saw me pulling AJ’s jeans down to inspect his ass, which I noticed and asked, “You wanna give it another shot?” 

AJ smiled at me and said, “I've never had my ass eaten.” 

“I don’t think so.” Garrett stood there without pants and watched me eat AJ’s pale ass and said, “Man, that’s kind of loud.” 

“Holy shit, Andy. What are you doing to me?” AJ groaned and pushed his ass into my tongue. 

Garrett smirked and said, “Yeah, it feels incredible.” 

“I'm not even jerking my dick, and it feels like I'm coming.” 

“I'm massaging your asshole. It's supposed to feel great.” 

AJ turned, stroked his cock and said, “I'm coming.” I sucked him, as he fucked my face and came. He bit his lip, widened his eyes and kept it together, as he gushed in my mouth and down my throat. “Fuck yeah.” AJ knew to whisper. “Fuck yeah. Swallow all of it. Yeah. Choke on it. Choke on my dick.” AJ laughed, looked over at Garrett and grinned. 

“You both taste like candy.” 

AJ laughed and said, “I know lots of guys in this building that have wives that don’t give their men head. My wife is scared of mine.” 

“Oh really?” Garrett spoke up because I was too busy swallowing a load and licking AJ’s balls. 

“Derek, Johnny, David, Jonathan.. I could probably get Jonathan up here.” AJ pulled his jeans up, tucked his cock inside, zipped and said, “His wife doesn't do blowjobs.” He wiped his forehead like he was wiped out. 

“I would love that.” 

“I'll go see.” AJ sped down the stairs. 

“What are you going to do, Garrett?” 

“Probably watch.” Garrett chuckled and said, “We’re not busy at all. I could watch Netflix at my desk, but I want to see what Jonathan wants to do.” 

“He might not come up here, but you might want to put your shorts back on for now.” I turned Garrett around, knelt and said, “Maybe a quick nibble.” I engulfed Garrett’s moist asshole. 

“Uhh, Andy. Holy shit. Fuck. Yeah, it's sore right now. Ahh.” Garrett held his voice down, but the rimjob was weakening him fast. His dick was rock hard when I felt around him and jerked him. 

Garrett heard footsteps. He smirked, put on his shorts and walked down the stairs. I watched him. We made eye contact and smiled. AJ came up the stairs with young Cohen. 

“Cohen found a tick or flea on him. I told him to let you check him out.” AJ smiled up at me too. 

Garrett came back upstairs and asked, “What’s up?” 

“He wants to get checked for fleas.” 

“Hi, Cohen.” 

“Hi, Andy.” 

“I wasn’t sure you knew my name.” 

Cohen took his shirt off, as Jonathan walked upstairs and asked, “What’s going on here?” 

AJ laughed and said, “Cohen wants to get checked for fleas and ticks. Wait in line.” AJ's son Jacob is friends with Cohen. He didn't want any dick sucking around the kid. 

I looked at Jonathan and we simultaneously blushed, as Cohen didn’t hesitate to strip in front of four grown men. Jonathan fidgeted, as I gulped and approached him.

Garrett turned around and Jonathan turned around. I was nervous and tried not to laugh. AJ didn’t turn around. He's such a good man. The one that put me in this situation. He would prank me like this. I turned and our eyes met. He grinned and Cohen was just unaffected. 

I hadn't looked down on Cohen. He's this hippy chick's son. She dated Lorin, but said he didn't bathe and rarely wanted to fuck. He's probably got porn brain or something. Agh, I lower myself oddly, bent over and hiding the light. I knelt, turned my body so as not to obstruct the daylight coming through the windows. It was a really pretty day and Garrett was laughing with his back to me. 

I desperately wanted to say something snarky to AJ, to all off them, except Cohen, the innocent bystander. Innocent as fuck. He did have pubic hair. At least he had some pubic hair. Could have been more pubic hair. 

"It's okay, Andy. Don't be scared." Cohen tried to calm me. He sensed my unease and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're gay. You checked Garrett and AJ.." 

"He hasn't checked me yet." AJ took off his shirt. 

Oh my god, AJ. 

To be continued....?


End file.
